Take It Easy Love Nothing
by Sarcasm Turtle
Summary: Atton deals with the absence of the Exile when she leaves to find Revan in the Unknown Regions. AttonxLSFExile, Post-KOTORII. Sequel to "Doors".
1. Lua

**A/N: Hooray, new story (sort of)! (punches air with fist in victory before realizing how stupid it looks) It's technically a sequel to my other fic called Doors, but I think it could stand alone. Unfortunately, for those of you who liked Doors for its humor, TIE has only one funny chapter (chapter two). But it's a pretty good one and it's my favorite because it **_**still**_** makes me laugh even though **_**I**_** wrote it and it was a while back. Sorry if you're disappointed…Leaving the love of your life to head into the Unknown Regions and fight scaryful Sith just doesn't seem like something you can poke fun at…Y'know, if you have a soul. ;)  
**

**I would've posted this closer to when finished up Doors, but I've been having some trouble with chapter three, debating between two endings, but I think I've got it now. I may just write the alternate ending separately just so my mind will stop writing it in my brain when I'm trying to write the other version. XD Idk about posting it...  
**

**Oh, but I do have an excuse for once in my life: I'm taking a ****super boring ****computer course this summer so I may not be able to update as quickly as usual. But if I wait until it's over it'll be like… late July? I'm not sure. But I'll try to update like… every week…? (hesitant smile)**

**Ha, well, I've rambled on for far too long, so enjoy. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! How sad…(searches for pic I drew of Atton for comfort)**

Take it Easy (Love Nothing)

Chapter One: Lua

"You okay?"

Silently, Ryn nodded and continued walking.

Atton frowned as he saw her shiver; it was getting colder on Nar Shadaa. Without any hesitation, he pulled off his tough ribbed jacket and placed it on her small shoulders. In that moment of contact, they felt so tiny, so fragile. It worried the pilot like a pack of mynocks in the engine room. "Sorry, hun, but we don't have a swoop bike like we used to. We'll just have to walk."

"It's alright," she replied softly before her eyes faded away to memories yet again. The dark orbs he'd fallen in love with were cloudy and distant, not sparkling and intelligent like they used to be. The couple continued to walk until they reached the apartment they had rented until Ryn felt up to going to Dantooine. Bao, Mira, Mical, and Visas had called about a month ago; they had been asked to come to the Academy to help. He had planned for the two of them to celebrate today as their last day (and night) together on the smuggler's moon before going to live in a chaste place like the Jedi Enclave. But ever since that call, Ryn had been silent.

Atton opened the door for her and she glided in like a ghost, not saying a word. The ex-smuggler sighed. She was lost. Ever since Malachor V, Ryn was a shadow of a person and it was killing him. Gently, he steered her to the couch and sat her down with him. She said nothing; she just continued to stare into space.

He took her face in his hands and tenderly placed a kiss on her lips. As he felt the weight of her heart, he tried to kiss away the pain, but it didn't help. After realizing for the umpteenth time that there was nothing he could to do help, he broke away.

"Why, Atton?" she whispered suddenly.

He blinked. It was rare she would speak other than when necessary. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you still here?"

The words hit him like a blow. Did she want him gone? Her so-far loyal apprentice was, after all, a deserter by nature. He would go if it would make her feel better, but he'd also promised her to stay no matter what. "Would you like me to leave?" he asked quietly, his throat tight.

"No. I'm just… confused."

Atton took the opportunity to take a look at the Jedi he'd fallen for. She'd lost a lot of weight; he wondered if she even ate at all anymore. There were dark circles under her eyes and she would often toss and turn in their bed. He would try and soothe her as best as he could, but nothing seemed to work.

"I think…" he finally replied, "that it's because, on a smaller scale… I've gone through the same thing."

"You killed a planet?" she snapped.

Taken aback by her sudden anger towards him, he quickly spoke, "Alright, a _much_ smaller scale. But I've felt guilty too, Ryn. And for a while it was killing me, eating me up inside. Then you came along and saved me. I guess I just want to return the favor."

"Oh."

_She's not going to get any sleep tonight,_ he thought to himself. Reaching into his pocket, he found a flask that he kept on him just in case. "Here," he offered her. "You look like you could use a drink."

She wordlessly accepted and took a large swig. The effect was almost immediate. "You drugged me, you bastard…" she murmured sleepily as she nestled into his arms.

"Promise me you'll get better, Ryn," he whispered to her. "I need you back." She shakily ran her fingers over his face, stifling a yawn as she did so. There was no logical reason for him to keep trying. It wasn't as if she would respond; but he had to keep going. It certainly wasn't a recommendable life, but it was theirs and they had to live it.

"I love you, Atton," she replied. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek before she returned to her sleeping position.

Atton smiled. That was all he needed; she would get better, and he knew it.

**A/N: I've never done an ending note before. Well, thanks for reading and I forgot to give a big thanks to everyone who reviewed Doors! Lilliwyn, almostinsane, AdylinJ, BananaLollipop7, and bmjewell, you guys are too awesome! Especially the first three for multiple reviews. And Lilliwyn for the messages, those are cool to get :D Gracias to all; it makes me happyful to get reviews :)**


	2. Loose Leaves

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while, and I still don't have the motivation I need for chapter three. I'll try harder! I've been writing a Mass Effect fic and working on later chapters for this (I skip around a lot). **

**I definitely dreamt about KOTORII the other night. Atton's a great kisser, btw. lol yeah, I'm really that pathetic. Oh and it was also a lucid dream, meaning I could control it. Needless to say, I took advantage of that by going back and kissing him again. XD But it was so vivid that I may base a later chapter off of it.**

**Anyway, here's chapter two so nobody kills me for just having it sit here on my comp. This is basically one of my favorite chapters. It's really fluffy and humorous. Hope you enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Still own nothing. Whoo. **

Take it Easy (Love Nothing)

Chapter Two: Loose Leaves

Ryn sighed and hopelessly tried to stop thinking about all her classes. She wondered why she'd ever complained about attending the Jedi Academy as a youngling. Those children had it easy. She stared out the window, relieved that it was the last actual class. The rest of the day would be simple meditation and independent study.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her waist from behind and she resisted the urge to gasp. She quickly realized who it was and a blush flamed across her cheeks. "I _highly_ doubt that's appropriate behavior, Master Rand."

"And _I _highly doubt you _care_, Master Falken," he returned cockily. "How long has it been since we've snuck outta here?"

"Atton—"

"Too long," he finished for her as he spun her around to face him.

Ryn tried in vain to look severe, but it was always so difficult to do so when she was with him. He would always find some way to make her smile from his wittiness—that, and the fact that he was just too damn attractive to resist. Quite a few times she had had to mentally shake herself in order to stop thinking about him during classes or meetings.

This time he pretended to look just as severe until he finally spoke. "And what punishment would my beloved Master have me take? Please, don't go easy on me." His hands grabbed at her hips and pulled them against his.

"You're horrible," she glared, although a tiny smile cracked on her lips.

"C'mon, we're done with the important classes for the day," he encouraged as he rubbed her back slowly but deliberately. Somehow he always knew where and just how hard to rub… Automatically, she arched her back in response and closed her eyes.

"Oh, that feels _good_—" she began to moan before she quickly cut herself off. "Stop that, Atton!"

"What? You seemed to be enjoying it," he smirked. "Let's go to that spot by the lake. I already left a note for my next class. No details of course—well, no _dirty_ ones—"

"You _what_?" she exclaimed. "I can't believe you told—"

"Relax, sweetheart, I'm kidding," he chuckled. "I just said I have some errands to run. Shall we get running, then?"

Ryn bit her lip, glanced at the clock, and finally nodded.

As soon as they reached their favorite little spot, Ryn threw herself in his arms. He laughed and they tumbled down on the soft grass. They rolled around laughing until they were gasping for air. Ryn moved so she was pinning him down and began to play with his hair. "I thought I was going to go mad if I had to sit still for much longer," she giggled.

"Good thing I rescued you, then," he grinned.

"My hero," she mocked.

"I think _this_ hero deserves a kiss from his princess."

"Keep calling me princess and you'll find yourself on your way back to the school," she laughed. "But I'll let it slide, just this once." She looked up at the sky. "It was supposed to rain to day," she murmured, watching the dull grey clouds with slight apprehension.

Atton put his hands on either side of her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Looks beautiful to me." He kissed her deeply and soon all the joking was gone. Their clothes were swiftly being removed and tossed carelessly behind them.

When she felt a liquid plop on her exposed shoulder, Ryn looked up in horror. "It _is_ raining!" she gasped. They were steadily becoming wetter and wetter, and their discarded clothes would fare no better.

"Guess there's no going back now," Atton laughed as he brought her back down to continue. They still had one layer left on Ryn and Atton's pants had yet to be discarded. Her protests were muffled by his mouth and she soon didn't give a damn about their aqueous predicament. Her hand slid along his soaked chest as he began to hastily remove his belt while never leaving her mouth unattended. Unfortunately, there was yet another interruption.

"Master Falken? Master Rand?" a small voice from far away called from within the rain.

They stopped kissing immediately and stared at each other. "Shit," Atton breathed, with his brows raised and eyes wide.

"What do we do?" Ryn hissed frantically. She looked around, her short and damp hair whipping out. The grass was tall enough to conceal them for a while, but when the Youngling got closer…

"Damn, I wish there were more trees," he muttered as he looked around for some other form of coverage. The only tree was the tiny little thing under which they were entwined.

"It's called the Khoonda _Plains_ for a reason, genius," she said dryly.

"I've got it! A gentle stasis and a mind trick should do the trick."

"She's too young! We can't just—"

"_Masters_!" squeaked the voice of the Youngling. "What are you _doing_?"

They guiltily looked up at the little girl. There was a long pause and the red-faced couple exchanged a look.

"Training," Atton blurted out.

Ryn wanted to stab him with the lightsaber that was lying by the lone tree that shaded their nearly nude and very wet bodies. But he'd already said it; she had to play along. "Yes, we were just… practicing a… new technique."

"It looks like fun. Can I try?"

"No," they quickly said in unison.

"It's a very… advanced technique," Ryn explained.

"So you'd need a partner," Atton smirked.

"Hush," she whispered fiercely. "You'll understand when you're older," she assured the little girl with a cool confidence she didn't feel. "Is there anything you need?"

"The other masters sent for you. They said you need to come immediately to get ready for the weekly meeting. I was supposed to get Master Falken, and another student was assigned to find you, Master Rand."

Ryn paled and looked at Atton. "The meeting?" She groaned as she realized what was going on. Never before had their relationship clouded their judgment like this, but somehow they had managed to miss a weekly ritual by carelessly frolicking in the fields. "Thank you, Youngling," she finally managed. "Tell the others we'll be there shortly."

"And ask them for a change of clothes," Atton put in.

For a moment, the only sound in the Council hall was the splatter of raindrops on the roof. The Youngling fidgeted nervously as she waited for the Masters to respond to her report.

"Wait a minute, lemme get this straight," said the red-headed Master Mira as she rubbed her temples, "They were doing _what _and asked for _what?_" she exclaimed. Quickly, her face began to match her hair color and the Youngling's eyes widened.

"Master Falken and Master Rand were doing some sort of weird training, out in the rain, too. They didn't have that much clothes on and they were very close. They said they'd be here soon but they need some robes," the small girl repeated.

"I swear, those two can't keep their hands off each other for more than _five_ _seconds_—!" Mira seethed.

"Mira," Bao-Dur said quietly, although he looked as if he wanted to burst into laughter from the way he was biting his lip. He turned to the Youngling. "Thank you very much for your help. You may have the rest of the day off."

"Thank you, Master Bao!" the girl smiled widely before she gave a quick bob for a bow and scurried away.

"Mical, get some clothes to those two dolts," Mira growled.

"W-with all due respect, M-mira, would it be alright if I s-sent T3?" he stammered with a red face.

Visas put her hand to her mouth to conceal a smile. "Yes, I believe that would be a much more… _appropriate_ plan, given the situation."

Mira rolled her eyes. "Fine." She stood up to leave. "'_Training_', my ass. I'll show _them_ some training…"

"Mira?" The Zabrak gave her a stern look as if to say 'calm down; you're getting out of control'.

"What? Those two are the best Jedi here, but they spend so much time making out and catching colds that we can never get anything done! Damn idiots…"

"Nggh," Ryn grunted in annoyance, squirming slightly in his hold.

"'S wrong?" Atton murmured as he continued to stroke her shoulders and occasionally kiss her damp head. They were sitting under the tree, watching the sky as the rain began to lessen.

"Headache," she replied as normally as possible through gritted teeth.

"You gonna be alright?" he asked, squeezing her arm a bit.

"Yes," she replied, although in reality, she wasn't really sure at all. It felt like she needed to remember something important, and then act on it, but she would always push it aside. It started a few days ago, but the nagging discomfort had increased to noticeable pain that day. She sighed and looked up at her pilot, who gave her a lopsided grin.

"Too bad that kid interrupted us, huh? I mean, it was going pretty well for me. A cute little Jedi pinning me to the ground, no clothes to get in the way, some rain to set the mood…"

"And give us pneumonia, don't forget that," Ryn giggled sarcastically.

"Hey, you can't deny that women love to be kissed in the rain. It's like, the epitome of sexiness for them, or something."

"I'd kiss you anywhere, anytime," she murmured as she turned her head to him.

"Can I take you up on that offer?" he smirked as he leaned closer. She started to close her eyes, when—

"Beep dee-dooooo!" T3 announced loudly as it approached them with their clothing.

The two Jedi sighed and released each other, along with the idea that they would be able to get any further that day. "What did that piece of junk say to me?" Atton grumbled as he grabbed the clothes from the utility droid.

Ryn could feel his frustration and knew it was something she was feeling too. But she quickly shook it off and accepted the offered robes. "Well, technically, he was speaking _about_ you, not _to_ you," Ryn replied as she shook some water from her hair.

"Great. And what'd he say?"

Ryn gave him a grin. "Let's just pretend he said you're the most handsome man in the galaxy," she said, playfully avoiding the truth.

"Oh really?" he asked as he moved closer so she was backed against the tree. "And what _else_ did that pesky little trash compactor say?" Their noses touched and his twinkling eyes were locked with hers.

"He may have mentioned how nice it'd be if you were to kiss me again," she joked. "Although, it _did_ stop raining… But I suppose I made a promise."

"Sounded more like a challenge to me," he replied.

"You're on."

"Boop deet doo!" the little droid protested.

Atton turned his head to glare at the T3 unit. "Be quiet, will ya? We're kinda having a moment here if you'd just—"

Ryn put her hands on either side of his head and abruptly pulled him to her mouth. She was getting her kiss, and that was final. "Shut up and get dressed," she laughed once the dazed Atton came up to breathe. From the looks of his face, he may have forgotten how.

**Hope you enjoy this dose of fluffiness because the next chapter (if I ever get around to actually finishing it :P) is depressing. :( Maybe that's why I can't write it…**


	3. Nothing Gets Crossed Out

**A/N: Hey! I've been putting this chapter off because it makes me sad… But the other day I randomly thought of a way to end it that would be good enough for me.**

**Thanks for the previous reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Again. Gah, I need some **_**stuff**_**!**

Take it Easy (Love Nothing)

Chapter Three: Nothing Gets Crossed Out

_Pain. Separation. A long journey. An even longer mission. It's desperately needed. The consequences if she refuses: everyone she has ever known and loved—dead. And he's in the center of the crowd, a look of disappointment and agony etched in his handsome features. With shock, she realizes that fate is cruelly sparing her so she has to watch the deaths of her friends, students, and lover while she remains physically unharmed, only to suffer from the loss of their lives. Then, everything goes dark—everything, that is, except their crimson blood. The two colors begin to swirl, slowly at first, but then faster and faster until she finally gives in and opens her mouth to scream the one name that can always bring her comfort. But her breath catches in her throat and all that erupts is a strangled cry and she begins to choke—_

When she regained consciousness, Ryn Falken was coughing loudly in the central hall of the Academy, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She attempted to recall what she'd been doing. There had been a meeting; she was on her way back to her room when a sharp pain in her skull caused the room to spin into a vision. She shakily pressed a hand to her suddenly clammy forehead.

A pair of footsteps echoed throughout the room as a man ran towards her. The Jedi felt his strong hands grasp her shoulders. "Ryn! Ryn, you okay, hun?"

His voice was so kind and sweet. She didn't deserve it, not unless she could save him. The Master mumbled something about using inappropriate nicknames in public and turned to leave, but stumbled as soon as she moved her weak legs.

Instantly, he caught her. "Looks like I get to act freely in public anyway," he grinned at her as he shifted her in his arms. "C'mon, sweetheart, we're going to your room."

She started to protest, "Atton, I'm quite fine if you would just let me…" Ryn trailed off as she realized she wasn't fooling anyone, not even herself. So she just snuggled in his arms, relishing the fact that this odd situation had allowed them to make even the slightest of physical contact. Gently, Atton carried her through the Academy as she thanked the Force they weren't between classes so people wouldn't stare. The mentally exhausted Jedi allowed herself to wrap her arms around his neck and slowly breathe in his scent of worn leather, sweat, a woodsy soap, and just a hint of juma. He'd occasionally find a way to sneak some in. He was, after all, a smuggler by nature.

Finally he entered her quarters. The Exile toyed with the idea that he may release her then, but he just sat on the bed with her still captive in his arms. He rested his chin on her head and she still grasped his neck for support. They sat in silence for a while, and Ryn secretly planned her escape. Her pilot would never let her go alone; now that he'd seen her nearly faint in the central hall, she wouldn't be out of his sight for a good time. A tiny sigh escaped her.

"I'm not leaving 'til you tell me about it," he announced finally to confirm her suspicions, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

She decided to play dumb. "About what?"

Frustrated, he pulled away to give her a hard look. "You know damn well what: the vision."

"How do you know I wasn't just feeling faint?" she retorted.

"Sweetheart, give me a little more credit than that," he grumbled. Suddenly, his face became soft, tender. "Do you remember our first time together? Back on the _Hawk_?" He touched his forehead to hers and slowly nuzzled.

Ryn closed her eyes, brought the occurrence out of her memory, and smiled at the thought. "Yes," she whispered. But for all she looked like a blushing girl, her mind was working fast. She knew where he was going with this. The young Jedi had been troubled with a vision and he'd… _comforted_ her. He was going to use this memory to suggest that she talk about what she'd seen today. But she could use this to her advantage as well.

Ryn took a deep breath and looked up at him through her lashes. "I believe you taught me a few things that night," she smiled coyly. Carefully, she removed one hand from around his neck and placed it on his cheek while the remaining hand slid to entwine in his hair. "Atton," Ryn murmured as she used her hand to tilt his mouth down to meet hers.

She used every dirty trick in the book. Her mouth teased, nibbled, sucked, and nipped on his until they were both ready to shed the remaining scraps of self-restraint they'd been carrying since joining the Academy.

When the immensely passionate kiss ended, he blinked, speechless. "Wow. You…uh, learned pretty well, huh?" His brows were raised and his eyes were bright and excited. "I…I thought you said no funny business in your room."

"Tonight's different," she said truthfully, hoping he couldn't see the way her eyes were filling with tears. "This is all too serious, Atton." She hated herself for using his desire like this. It wasn't fair to him, not at all, but maybe it would save him in the end. Ryn decided to push away the guilt for now. It was their last night; she may as well bloody enjoy it.

She should've left as soon as he was asleep. But Atton's strong arms were still wrapped around her body, holding her close to his hard yet comforting chest. It was almost as if… he knew. Ryn supposed she shouldn't be surprised; he had the uncanny ability to read her accurately, even before his training as a Jedi. As horrendously cliché as it sounded, it was like they were made for each other. Every part of them meshed so perfectly together that she found it hard to subtract herself from the equation.

_I have to leave. And that requires a plan. The galaxy's counting on me,_ Ryn told herself stubbornly. But she made no movement. The Exile only hid under the covers like a stupid little child, not the brave Jedi she had to be so she could get through all of this in one piece.

She knew damn well what was scaring her so badly. The year on Dantooine had carved a wonderful etching in her mind and she didn't want to let it go. The pride of teaching the Younglings and the peace of the planet soothed her greatly in a time where she almost felt insane. More than anything, Ryn didn't want her mind to go back to the crumpled form it had been in shortly after Malachor. Besides, the companions she'd befriended during her travels were now her fellow staff members and in her own way she loved them all—especially the one whose naked form was currently in front of her.

Frustrated, Ryn fought against the lack of focus. She needed to do this, no matter how doubt was clouding her. Feebly, she tried to think about the task ahead instead of the magnificent specimen of male that was also lying before her. Suddenly she clenched her eyes and jaw shut; no more of this. After the galaxy was destroyed, who would really give a damn if she ended up with Atton or not? She was being selfish.

Ryn let out a tiny sigh as tilted her head up to look at her lover. How could someone as perfect as her Atton not be worth it? He was better than good. If she could save him, she'd do it, no matter the cost. _And maybe_, she lied to herself, _after it's all over, we can find each other, and everything will be like it is now..._

With the sharp pain of reality, she realized this could be the last time she set eyes on him. Selfishly, the woman savored the moment, trying to absorb everything into her memory. Atton's dark hair was slightly wind-tousled; they had left the window open. His face was beautiful as usual, with just a hint of stubble peppering his jaw. Against her better judgment, Ryn allowed her eyes to move downward to memorize the muscled arms and chest.

When she had memorized all that was possible about the moment, her entire body ached as she thought about leaving the man she loved so much. Those sunny days they'd spent in each others' arms… laughing, kissing, and generally wasting time… His wonderfully crooked smile that still managed to send shivers of happiness down her spine… All that would be gone.

She let it sink in, and when she was done, she carefully sealed the thoughts away for further grieving. Now was the time for action. She noted with worry how closely she was entwined with her pilot. _One step at a time. First, I have to make sure he doesn't wake up when I leave. _Carefully, she pried one long finger off of her. _Alright, I'll just remove a little bit at a time. In the meanwhile, I can plan_. And so she would think through one aspect of her plan perfectly, until only the ridiculous possibility of a pack of one-eyed swoop-biking gizka could possibly faze her plan. Then she would remove another of Atton's body parts from her. A step of the plan. Another removal.

It continued for over an hour until she was completely disentangled from her former Apprentice. At this point she wiped her teary eyes and fished in the pockets of her robes. Finally she felt the tube shape she was searching for. It had been a gift from Mira, given to her so long ago that she'd almost forgotten about it…

_"Catch." The red-haired huntress tossed a small object to Ryn._

_Automatically, she snatched it out of the air. It was a small tube of… "Lip gloss?" Ryn nearly laughed. "Uh, no thank you, I don't think I'll need this anytime soon," she blushed ferociously as an image of the man that lounged in the Hawk's cockpit came in her head unwarranted. _What an odd time to think about Atton_, she mused. She still hadn't admitted her feelings for the scoundrel._

_"It's not for the pilot, if that's what you're thinking," Mira teased. "Unfortunately, he needs to be conscious so he can fly this piece of junk." _

_Ryn opened her mouth to protest the first part before her red face could give her away, but she soon closed it. "Conscious?" She looked down at the stick of gloss in her hand and read the label: Kiss of Death. "Hold on, what exactly _is_ this stuff?" her eyes narrowed._

_"Hey, calm down, Jedi," Mira said quickly. "The label's a bit too dramatic, actually. It'll just knock you out for a bit."_

_"Great. So if I ever need someone to be incapacitated I just offer them a makeover," she snorted in return._

_"It's more useful than you think. But if you ever use it on _your_ lips, just be sure not to let your tongue touch it," she warned._

_The Jedi Exile cocked an eyebrow. "Why would I ever use it on _me_?"_

_Mira shrugged. "Dunno. Just have a feeling about this."_

_Thanks, Mira,_ she thought sadly as she carefully applied the substance to her lips. It smelled sweet, almost sickeningly so. Then she waited for a few seconds, knowing that her lover would jerk awake once he realized she was missing from his warm embrace.

Sure enough, he bolted up with a start, eyes wide and bare chest heaving. Ryn resisted the urge to cringe at the sight of her pilot so disturbed. What would happen to him? "Atton?" she ventured gently.

"Ryn," he managed through heavy breathing. "I… I dreamed you were… gone."

She wanted so badly to run to him and declare that she'd never leave him. But that was a lie. So instead she just stood there, concentrating on not biting her shining lip.

"Baby, don't go away, come here." His voice was husky, as if he knew it was going to happen and needed to dissuade her.

Ryn silently obeyed and crossed the room to where he sat up in bed. Gently, she rested one hand on his shoulder, used the other to tilt his face up so it was inches from hers, and gave him a weak smile. "Atton, I love you. No matter what happens, I'll always love you."

"I love you too, but what's wrong?" he asked, wiping away a tear from her cheek. He looked fearful, bordering on anger or suspicion. "Sweetheart, what's going on?"

"I… I'm not sure," she said truthfully. Then she slowly kissed his mouth, more tears coursing down her face as he eagerly absorbed the sweet poison, completely unaware that she was destroying their relationship with a kiss. She felt a shiver go through his muscles and then, he fell back onto the bed.

"Goodbye," she whispered as she climbed out the window to enter a freezing night and a lonely life.

Ryn considered herself lucky to have managed to give the droids the order to lift off before retreating to her quarters. Then, carefully, like slowly pouring out a pail that was filled to the brim, she allowed her grief to trickle past the barriers she had just placed. And with that came the steady trickle of tears, too.

She wasn't quite sure how long she sat on her cot that first night in the _Ebon Hawk_. It wasn't like she particularly cared, either. For the longest time the woman allowed herself to drown in her sorrows… until she heard a voice.

"Need a hand?" It was soft, gentle, and loving. Most importantly, it was reserved just for her. She ventured to look up and saw Atton standing in front of her, offering his gloved hand. The startled Jedi Master foolishly allowed herself to believe that it was her pilot and shakily reached out a hand to grasp his. But as soon as she moved, he disappeared—in his place stood HK-47.

"Huh?" she sniffled pathetically.

"Repetition: Master, I asked if you require any assistance," came the metallic voice of the assassin, so unlike her beloved smuggler.

"I don't think anyone can help me right now," Ryn muttered sadly, looking down at her shoes.

"Agreement: Of course, Master. It is just as well, for I doubt the salty liquid coming from your eyes would benefit my hardware." HK made a half-turn towards the door before pausing. "Attempted Comfort: Master, I do hope you feel better soon."

Ryn looked up and smiled at the protocol unit. "Thank you, HK. But this situation is… difficult for humans. I'm not sure this is going to go away very quickly. So you'll probably just have to deal with it for a while," she explained apologetically.

"Farewell: Of course, Master. Goodbye, Master."

**A/N: Well, that's it! HK's my favorite because he's such a douche…lol. There are two alternate endings that I may write and post separately… What do ya'll think? Oh, and I was also considering merging Doors and this to make one big story, but A-I'd lose all my precious reviews, and B-There's a huge gap in between. I think I'll just continue this one separately. I may change the name though, because eventually I stop using Bright Eyes for inspiration.**

**Hopefully it'll take me less time because… I actually have a plan! Oo Oh, and no more summer school! Now I have BAND rehearsal/camp! Whoo! (sorta)**

**lol, well, thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Haligh, Haligh, a Lie, Haligh

**A/N: Finally, an update! And if anyone actually knows Bright Eyes and is thinking that **_**Haligh, Haligh, A Lie, Haligh**_** is about cheating, chill. I know the lyrics and love them, but it also seemed to fit this chapter very well in all other aspects.**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I usually don't put warnings like that in my author's notes, but part of this was written rather late at night…**

**Disclaimer: I don't even come close to owning something as amazing as KOTORII.**

**

* * *

**Take it Easy (Love Nothing)

Chapter Four: Haligh, Haligh, a Lie, Haligh

"Where the frack is Falken?" growled the former huntress as she strode out of yet another class of bewildered and teacher-less students. Suddenly she ran smack into someone's chest—a very hard chest. Mira looked up at the Zabrak expectantly.

"You're searching, too?" he asked in his usual calm demeanor. If he saw the way she blinked repeatedly, he let it slide.

"Yeah, Ryn missed her first class. I was just on my way to her room—"

"Wait, the _general_?" Bao-Dur interrupted.

"Uh, yeah… Who're _you_ talking about?"

"I was referring to Master Rand."

Mira scowled and grabbed the arm that wasn't glowing. "C'mon, Bao, looks like we get to break up the party."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Sheesh, does _everyone_ around here have to say that damn phrase?"

"We're Jedi," he stated matter-of-factly.

* * *

_She's gone._ The thought registered in his still slightly drugged mind before he even could open his eyes. He felt it deeply, and it fracking _hurt_. The former pilot thought about just not breathing anymore, but his sense of survival overtook his despair, and air once again passed through his lonely lips. _Damn._

He ran a hand over his face and realized the crusty feeling on his face was dried tears. His pillow was also slightly damp. At least he had already done his crying, though, with his usual cynicism, he expected there would be more.

With great effort, he opened his eyes, and although Atton already knew she was gone, it didn't help lessen the pain of seeing her side of the bed empty. He winced as he recognized a few of her short hairs, scattered on the pillowcase. This was going to be hard. _That's the understatement of the year, _he thought to himself bitterly.

He slowly sat up, slightly squinting in the daylight that crept through the slightly parted curtains. Atton was surprisingly coherent enough to estimate the time. He reasoned that they would soon search for… _her. _ It was almost too painful to think her name. But he couldn't forget her; he had to be stronger, that's all.

"Ryn," he murmured into the morning silence. "Ryn Falken. The woman I love. The _Jedi_ I love." He sat there for a long time, painfully remembering everything about her. The way her short hair was always messily scattered across her forehead and how he would sweep it away to look into her dark eyes… The way she stood, always ready for action, but still ever-so-graceful… The way her body seemed to be made for his arms… The way her skin tanned, but never burned… The way she bit her lip when she wanted to say something, or smirked like a smuggler when she wanted to laugh… She could never keep her emotions to herself. He supposed that's how they ended up together.

He stiffened as he heard the beeping of the door's console. They were using the emergency override code to enter the locked door. He ignored it and continued staring into space.

* * *

"Alright you two, cut the crap—" Mira started as she burst through the door.

"Mira," Bao-Dur interrupted solemnly. "Look."

She immediately quieted down when she saw the former smuggler and all around tough guy looking like the most forlorn person in the galaxy. He was leaning on his knees, and his red eyes were unfocused. Mira glanced up at Bao with a worried look. Wordlessly, he put a hand on her shoulder.

Slightly encouraged, she softly spoke, "Atton?"

There was a long pause in which Mira could almost taste the sadness. "She's gone," he said finally, in a clear voice.

"Are you…okay?" She was surprised to hear how meek her own voice sounded. Bao gave her shoulder a small squeeze before removing his hand. The huntress was glad he could stay so calm in the absence of his general. It gave her hope that she'd be alright too. But Atton… That would be different.

"I taught her well, didn't I?" Rand chuckled humorlessly. "Taught her too well, actually. She's a fracking natural."

"What happened?" she continued carefully, hoping he wouldn't go into details; after all, it was still early. The injured man looked her square in the eye. He had a small smile on his lips, but there was only pain in his eyes. Mira had the desperate urge to cling to Bao, but she returned his gaze with her green eyes.

"She tricked me. That damn Jedi tricked me. She fracking _seduced_ me. She told me she loved me." His voice began to crack. "And then she poisoned me, right on the mouth." Atton looked out the window. "Guess she's gone now, huh?"

Mira cringed as she remembered the lip gloss. In a way, she had caused his. Her hand shot out for Bao's arm and clung to it. The need for contact, the need to feel human, was stronger than her fear of rejection. Relief washed over her as Bao put his other hand on hers, being careful not to electrocute anybody. The lump in her throat had grown too large to speak without crying, so she looked up at Bao again, wordlessly beseeching him to finish the conversation with the scoundrel.

The Zabrak nodded kindly and spoke in his quiet voice. "Do you have any idea where Master Falken is, Atton?"

He turned back to face them again. The old Atton would've made some crack about their lover-like position. But he just replied in a monotone voice, "Don't you think I would be halfway there if I did?" His gaze returned to the window. "She had some kind of vision again. Don't ask; I don't know what it was. Must've been bad enough for her to leave, though."

"Why didn't she—"

"Bring me?" he finished for him. "Hell if I know… Probably some noble Jedi act that I'll understand when I'm fifty. Check the droids though. I'd bet a lifetime supply of juma she took the little trash compactor and that assassin. Guess they're better company than me." He shrugged helplessly.

"I'm sorry, Atton," Mira managed.

Atton ignored her and instead looked at the Iridonian. "Hey, Bao."

"Hmm?"

"Keep a good hold on her," he said sagely, nodding to Mira.

The tech returned the nod and even took his message literally by wrapping his arm around her. "Let's go, Mira," he murmured to her.

She sighed and burrowed her face into him. Guilt was running through her veins: guilt at causing Atton to be poisoned by his lover, and the guilt of enjoying Bao's warm comfort even as Atton mourned the loss of his own source of warmth.

* * *

Shortly after they left, Atton stood and got dressed. Then he crossed the hall into his own room, opened the closet, and found his old jacket, boots, and other gear. The robes he was currently wearing would stick out far too much where he was going, and he wanted to be invisible.

He may not be able to go after her, but he sure as hell wasn't going to stay here and rot.

* * *

**A/N: Depressing, huh? Big thanks to all my reviewers, especially The Outlander, who is a constant source of encouragement. :) And now, I shall get working on **_**Joking Around**_**, as promised.**


End file.
